Faraway Planet: Zomboss's Base
Faraway Planet: Zomboss's Base comes right after the Faraway Planet: Underground Stage. It takes place inside a base Zomboss has set up on the planet (obviously). It's the last Faraway Planet stage, and as such, it's very difficult. Created by Milesprower2. Emeraldgreeny and Guppie can also edit this page. Appearance It's indoors and the walls, floor and stuff are made out of a light silvery metal. It's also quite bright because there's lots of lighting. Please make a pic if you can. Info Sun You have 125 sun to start and no sun falls from the sky. Effects It has the same effects as Faraway Planet. It has eight columns like Faraway Planet. Since it's inside, you don't get any sun, but because it's so bright, mushrooms fall asleep, which is why you have more sun to start. It's to compensate for the fact you have no mushrooms and no sun falling. You must plant in Flower Pots (you start with three columns) or similar plants, and there are certain spaces which are electified. You can't plant on those spaces, as any plant there will die instantly. Starting with ?-6, lasers will be shot at three random plants during huge waves, dealing 100ndb of damage, enough to kill most plants instantly. New Plants/Items *Thyme Portal (before the level) *Sharpeashooter (after completing ?-1) *Phoenix Plant (after completing ?-2) *Saxifraga Fagellaris (after completing ?-3) *A Zombalien's Brain (after completing ?-4) *Radar Sap (after completing ?-5) *Annihilation Pea (after completing ?-6) *Black Hole Berry (after completing ?-7) *Battery Pea (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) New Zombies *Zombalien Driver (?-1) *Zombalien UFO (?-3) *Abducted Zombie (?-3) *Graphene Armour Zombalien (?-5 Miniboss) *Invisible Zombalien (?-6) *Zombalien Juggernaut (?-8) Bosses *Gravibot Mk. II *Zombalien Robot-Mech *Zombalien Mothership Shop Items *Widow Plant *Annihilation Bomb Last Line of Defense None. Crazlien's Speech Level ?-1 That Transgalactic Teleporter is around here somewhere. I can smell it. How? BECAUSE I'M CRAZLIEN!!! Level ?-5 Uh oh. You've got a Zombalien Brain. The Zombaliens will want to eat that. Good luck! Level ?-10 This is it! Looks like you're fighting the Gravibot again! I'm sure you can do it! After Gravibot fight Huh? It's the Zombalien Mechanic! In a Zombalien Robot-Mech thingie! RUN AWAY!!! After Robot-Mech fight OH NO! It's the Mothership! We're doomed! Why? BECAUSE I'M SCAAAREEED!!! After the Mothership fight I didn't panic. Well, not a lot anyway. Looks like you can go back home now, that's the Transgalactic Teleporter! Bye! And one last thing! I'M CRAZLIEN!!! Note Coming soon! Levels ?-1: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombalien Driver. One Flag. Two electrified spaces, columns 8-9. ?-2: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalrog, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot, Zombalien Driver. Two Flags. Three electrified spaces, columns 7-9. ?-3: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombalien UFO, Abducted Zombie. Two Flags. Four electrified spaces, columns 7-9. ?-4: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, Zombalien, Dog-walking Zombalien, Zombalien Hound, Anti-G Zombie, Zombalien Driver, Zombalien UFO, Abducted Zombie. Three Flags. Four electrified spaces, columns 6-9. ?-5: See Graphene Armour Zombalien. ?-6: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Invisible Zombalien. Three Flags. Three electrified spaces, columns 6-9. ?-7: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Brave Zombie, Botanophobia Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalien Driver, Zombalien UFO, Abducted Zombie, Invisible Zombalien. Four Flags. Six electrified spaces, columns 6-9. ?-8: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Zombalien Juggernaut. Three Flags. Three electrified spaces, columns 8-9. ?-9: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Zombalien, Zomgus, Zombalien Soldier, Zombalien Driver, Invisible Zombalien, Zombalien Juggernaut. Four Flags. Ten electrified spaces, columns 5-9. ?-10: See Gravibot and Zombalien Mechanic (boss). Music Category:Stages Category:Areas Category:Special Areas